Guides
These are a few guides to help ease your way into RP on International Academy of Magic Roleplay Wiki. IAM Roleplay Wiki Information - The breakdown of life at the Academy. Character face claim Guide - You will want to look this over first, it is where interactivity begins. Species Guide - A little information about your options as a character. Wand Request Guide - Once you have an approved character you move on to this. Character page Guide - This very important page has lovely examples on it. Character Word Bubble Guide - The last step before you can join in the fun! If you are confused please Message me, or Lilly. A couple rules for beginners: Characters Your character should be Human, Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-Born Witch or Wizard. If that is too vanilla for you...At IAM there are options, your character can be a Half-Breed, Half or Part Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae. Your character can also be a Metamorphamagus, but if you choose this they are fully Human of a Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-Born family. *YOU CANNOT MIX MAGICAL BREEDS, not Faerie Vampires, or Veela Giants, Or Werewolf Goblins. Also you CANNOT be Half or Part Metamorphmagus, or Half or Part Werewolf. Character Adoption If you have created a character that you no longer want, your character can be deleted, or you can put the char up for adoption using the template made by Lilly. Roleplay Your character can be as mean or nice as you want, just remember that an RP with a mean character can only go so far. If you character is the jerkiest jerk in the world no one is going to be able to interact with them. If you do want your char to be a loner maybe think about not being the meanest mean char ever? Your character image should be as age appropriate as possible, Google has an amazing data-bank of images that I recommended using to find a model. The Models list also has a number of choices. You may reserve a maximum of 4 face claims at once. User Activity There are not repercussions for being inactive, if you have planned inactivity looming, a vacation or you are getting sick, please use the wonderful template made by Lilly. User Limits The Academy is an International co-ed educational facility. Your character can be from anywhere in the world, it is preferable that your character know how to speak, read, write or understand the English language. No one will force them to speak it but most everyone, teachers included have learned the language prior to attending and will be speaking it regularly. You can have as many characters as you can handle, (maximum 12) the one thing that will be regulated is the number of Female and Male characters EVERY user has. NO ONE is allowed to have more of one that the other. For every two females, you must have one male, the same for males. For every two males, you must have one female. Category:Guide Category:IAM Category:Browse Category:OOC User Aid